The present invention relates generally to insert feeding assemblies for newspaper packaging and distribution systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to an insert feeding assembly for newspaper packaging and distribution systems capable of feeding inserts at printing press speed.
Heidelberg Finishing Systems, Inc. (Heidelberg), located at 4900 Webster Street, Dayton, Ohio 45414, manufactures newspaper packaging and distribution systems for use in placing inserts into newspapers. One such system is the NR1372 Inserter and another is the NP1472A Inserter. Both of these systems include multiple insert feeding assemblies positioned above a rotating carousel of pockets. The pockets are designed to receive and hold newspapers and the feeding assemblies are designed to feed individual inserts into each newspaper.
Each insert feeding assembly includes an insert holder, a suction cup assembly, a gripping disk assembly with gripping fingers, and a timing system. The insert holder holds and supports a stack of inserts. The suction cup assembly, the gripping disk, and the gripping fingers are used to feed individual inserts from the insert holder through the feeding assembly into individual pockets passing below the feeding assembly. The suction cup assembly separates individual inserts from the stack of inserts, while the gripping disk uses its gripping fingers to grasp each separated insert, rotates to the bottom of the feeding assembly, and drops the separated inserts into the individual pockets. The timing system ensures that the suction cup assembly, the gripping disks, and the gripping fingers are properly synchronized.
The Heidelberg insert feeding assemblies have several disadvantages. The Heidelberg insert feeding assemblies cannot operate at printing press speed, which is approximately 75,000 newspapers per hour. These feeders operate at approximately 25,000 inserts per hour and can prepare approximately 25,000 newspapers per hour. Furthermore, increasing the speed of the feeders to a speed much higher than 25,000 inserts per hour causes inserts ejected out of the feeders to bounce out of the pockets passing below the feeders.
Operating at printing press speed is very desirable to newspaper publishers. A feeder assembly capable of operating at printing press speed would reduce the amount of time required to place inserts into newspapers and would allow newspaper publishers to delay the start time of the inserting process. As a result, newspaper publishers could include more current news in their newspapers.
The Heidelberg feeders cannot feed crumpled inserts without jamming. Clearing jammed inserts is time consuming and increases the time required for the inserting process.
The Heidelberg feeders are very sensitive to the timing between the suction cup assembly, the gripping disks, and the gripping fingers. In normal operation, the suction cup assembly pulls down the front edge of the insert located on the bottom of the stack of inserts in the insert holder. Simultaneously, the gripping disk rotates past the front edge of this insert and reaches back with a gripping finger to grasp the insert. If these components are not properly synchronized, the gripping finger will not be in the proper position to grasp the insert and the insert will jam in the feeder. It is time consuming to clear jams that occur and to adjust the timing of these feeders.
The Heidelberg feeders must be greased regularly during the inserting process to ensure proper timing between the suction cup assembly, the gripping disks, and the gripping fingers. This is a time consuming process that increases the amount of time required to complete the inserting process.
The suction levels generated by the suction cup assemblies of the Heidelberg feeders must be adjusted in order to properly feed inserts having different thicknesses. As mentioned previously, the Heidelberg feeders use a suction cup assembly to pull down the front edge of inserts on the bottom of the stack of inserts in the insert holder. For thin inserts, the suction level can be set at a low level, while for thicker inserts the suction level must be increased to a higher level. Adjusting the suction level in these feeders is a time consuming process that increases the overall time required to complete the inserting process.
The Heidelberg gripping disks, gripping fingers, and associated timing systems include a large number of moving parts that must be adjusted and synchronized correctly in order for these feeders to operate properly. As a result, the Heidelberg feeders are complex devices that are difficult to operate.
What is needed, then, is an insert feeding assembly that can operate at newspaper printing speed, can feed crumpled inserts without jamming, and can feed inserts having different thicknesses without adjusting the suction level of the feeder. There is also a need for a less complicated feeder that includes fewer parts and is easier to operate. Furthermore, there is a need for an insert feeder that is less sensitive to timing errors and that requires less greasing during operation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an insert feeding assembly that can operate at printing press speed, can feed crumpled inserts without jamming, and can feed inserts having different thicknesses without adjusting the suction level of the feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a less complicated insert feeding assembly that includes fewer parts and is easier to operate.
Still another object is to provide an insert feeding assembly that is less sensitive to timing errors and requires less greasing during operation.
These and other objects, which will become apparent to someone reading this disclosure or practicing the present invention, are satisfied by an insert feeding assembly that includes an insert supporting assembly, a converting assembly, a conveying assembly, and an overlapping stream separating and ejecting assembly. The insert supporting assembly provides support for a stack of inserts, the converting assembly converts the stack of inserts into an overlapping stream of inserts, the conveying assembly moves the overlapping stream of inserts through the feeding assembly, and the overlapping stream separating and ejecting assembly separates individual inserts from the overlapping stream and ejects these separated inserts out of the feeding assembly.
The insert feeding assembly of the present invention can operate at a printing press speed of approximately 75,000 inserts per hour, can feed crumpled inserts without jamming, and can feed inserts having different thicknesses without adjusting the suction level of the feeder. The present invention also includes approximately 50% fewer parts when compared to other known feeders and, as a result, is less complex and easier to operate than other known feeders. Furthermore, the present invention is less sensitive to timing errors and does not require greasing during the inserting process.